A Piece In His Games
by Ella Hollywood
Summary: Peeta has been taken by the Capitol and is being tortured for information, all the while thinking Katniss is dead. But will a conversation with the Pres. make him question everyone he trusts? Read to find out!
1. Checkers

Piece in his Games

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

The electricity shot through his body with a frightening jolt, this time lashing out for a little longer and a little stronger the last. The natural instinct to cower away from the pain was broken by metal clasps, which clamped his wrists and ankles securely to the examination table.

He bit his lip hard, tasting blood trickle into his mouth from the open wound that never had time to heal before another shock ripped through him again. Self harm was not the point of this practice, but self preservation-maybe not physically, but mentally. He knew that if he let even one cry of pain escape is dry, cracked lips, that whatever control he had left over his body would slip through his sweaty palms, and the screams wouldn't stop.

Another antagonizing question he couldn't answer was posed, and again he couldn't reply. Squeezing his eyes shut he braced himself for another round-and it came. So strong and so fast that he was almost grateful to slip into the black hole that drowned him daily.

When he resurfaced he found himself laying on a hard, cold, concrete floor that was painted to match the walls in the room-white. He sat up slowly, preparing himself for the worst-deafening screams, poisonous gas, ravenous mutts.

A wall to his left was different then the rest. It was a giant mirror and through it he could see his familiar reflection. He was in scrubs and his blond hair was sticking out this way and that. He gently touched a mark on his cheek that looked like it had recently been stitched up. He sighed, leaning against the glass and feeling more and more like a patient trapped in some mental institution.

"Please do not lean on the mirror, sir."

He whipped his head around, trying to see who the voice belonged too. It was a females, but not the one that he wanted to hear. The one he constantly held close, to remind him that he had a reason to not let death catch up with him quite yet.

"It's a one way mirror-we can see you but you cannot see us."

"_Obviously."_ He thought quietly. He stared into the glass, wondering who he was looking at right now. His teeth grained together at the very thought. "What do you want?"

"What we've wanted from the beginning." The woman said strictly. "What do you know that you're not telling us?"

"Nothing!" Frustration leaked into his voice as he glared at mirror.

"What do you know?" Repeated the voice.

"Nothing! I don't know anything!"

"You're lying."

He slammed his body against the glass in irritation. It didn't break under the impact, rather push him backwards as if some force field protected it. He didn't care-he slammed into it again. "I'm not!"

"Step away from the glass sir."

"NO!" He punched the mirror with his fist, feeing a knuckle shatter at the impact. "I SWEAR TO GOD I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"I said, step away from the glass." The voice commanded.

He ignored it, running forward to use all his bodies strength. When he collided with it this time, the force field seemed to have picked up an electrical current that threw him backwards. He slammed against the wall, crumpling into a shaking heap at the bottom. Panting, he felt soundless tears running down his cheeks.

Rather then the woman's voice from the speakers, he heard the opening of a door. Footsteps echoed through the empty room, stopping inches from him where he could feel a body crouch down beside him on the floor.

He sat up slowly, scowling at the figure in front of him. His voice came our hoarse and weak from not speaking in days. "President Snow."

The scent of blood and roses crept out of the Presidents mouth as he replied to the bitter greeting. "Peeta."

"I should have known you were behind all of this." Peeta spat.

"Oh, but you did." Answered the President evenly. "As does she."

"Leave Katniss out of this."

"She created it-if there's anyone that should be left out of this mess it should be you, right? The innocent boy from the seam who couldn't help but fall for the leader of the Rebels-at least that's the way we could spin it if you choose to cooperate."

"Don't try to sweet talk me Snow. Katniss didn't choose for this all to happen."

"But she did-when she pulled those berries." President Snow stood up and stretched. "And now she must be punished."

"Don't you dare touch her." Peeta growled, trying not to picture Katniss having to endure what he had to over the last couple days, weeks, month's maybe? It was hard to keep track of time in a place like this.

"Or what?" Snow looked down at Peeta like he was addressing a delinquent child. "I think it's quite clear where the power and favor lies here."

Peeta carefully got to his feet. "Speaking of favor, where does it lie with the people of the Capitol? The interruption of the games must not be fun for its blood thirsty fans."

"Merely the end of the first movie-we have promised them a very entertaining sequel." The President shrugged, then added as an afterthought, "One we could spare you from if you choose to give us some answers."

"I've already told you-I don't have any!"

"I don't believe you."

"Then get used to disappointment."

"Surely Katniss knows what's going on." Snow began to examine the walls of the room like they showcased paintings and not bare wall.

"She would have told me." Peeta replied through clenched teeth.

"Maybe." President Snow said dismissively. "But Haymitch, now he would have made sure you knew what was going on."

"Of course."

"Because, neither have ever kept a secret from you before, right?" Snow gave Peeta a pointed look.

"Well…"

"I get it. It just happened that one time right? Because once a liar, never a liar again- That's how the saying goes, am I correct?"

Peeta crossed his arms, taking a deep breath to clear the poison Snow was trying to spread from his mind. "I'm not going to fall for this…this….this game you're trying to play with me Snow."

"But that's where your wrong, Peeta." President Snow said as he walked back over to the door. He paused, looking back at Peeta whose feet remained firmly planted in place. "Because whether you like it or not, you'll always be just a piece in my Games."

Snow disappeared through the door before Peeta could even react. Peeta could still hear Snows voice on the other side as he spoke to the woman on the other side of the mirror, he presumed. "He knows nothing-let's not patronize him any longer. We want our bait to be sane when the time comes."

~Hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know what you think, more to come shortly! ~


	2. Salty

Piece in his Games 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

Katniss glared at Annie who sat beside her, oblivious to everything except the calamari she was happily eating. Annie swung her legs back and forth like a little girl, Finnick with an arm protectively around the back of her chair.

"Annie." Katniss repeated, waiting for the girl to look at her. "I said, pass the salt."

"Mmm! Salt! I love salt, it's yummy! Salt, salt, salt, salt, salt!" Rather then hand the shaker to Katniss, she unscrewed the top and dumped its remains over her squid, smiling the whole time. She dipped her calamari into the red sauce that was provided, then into her pile of salt, popping the piece in her mouth. "Mmm Annie loves salt!"

Katniss stared at her, mouth agape, her fists clenching under the table.

Finnick laughed, handing Annie her glass of water which she gratefully gulped down. "Careful hunny, you don't want your insides to shrivel up like a prune."

Annie giggled, putting her finger in the sauce and flicking it into Finnicks face. "Prunes are funny."

"No…" Finnick said slowly, doing the same back to her. "You're funny!"

They both laughed harmoniously, Finnick reloading his finger and flicking it at Annie again. This time she ducked, so rather then hit her in the face it continued on its projected course until it splashed against Katniss's cheek.

Katniss stood up from her seat abruptly, grabbing the sauce bowl and throwing it across the room! It hit the wall with a thud, smashing it into a million pieces as the sauce splattered against the wall. She turned back to the table to see four sets of surprised eyes.

"What!" She snapped at them.

"What's your deal?" Finnick asked, his perfect brow crinkling together.

Katniss threw a finger in Annie's direction. "She is!"

"What on earth does she have to do with anything?" Plutarch questioned, dapping his mouth with a handkerchief.

Katniss's cheeks flared red. "Why could we save her but not try to save Peeta!"

"Because," Haymitch sighed, walking over to the red sauce and dipping a shrimp in it. "That would be a suicide mission."

"So was trying to save her!" Katniss shouted back, pointing to her sprained wrist and Finnick's scarred face. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Sweetheart." Stated Haymitch as he took a swig of white liquor. "You of all people should understand that."

"But-."

"Annie was merely guarded by a few pesky Peace Keepers-that much we can handle without drawing to much attention to ourselves." Plutarch stated evenly. "Peeta, on the other hand, will most likely be in a highly watched and in a secure place where the Capitol can question him-."

"You mean torture him." Katniss blinked back tears as she shoved her chair into the table. "He's being tortured. They think he knows everything-but he doesn't! He's going to think that either I'm being held under the same conditions, or that I've been in on this plan all along! He'll think I lied to him again!"

"They'll figure out he doesn't know anything soon enough Katniss." Finnick said, entwining his hand in Annie's.

"And then what? Use him as bait!"

"Maybe, or let him go."

"Yeah, because the Capitol has such a great reputation for handing out grace and redemption to every person they meet-especially those who have unknowingly started this whole rebellion to begin with!" Katniss yelled back.

"Why is she so mad?" Annie whispered into Finnick's ear.

"She misses her fake boyfriend." Finnick replied quietly.

Katniss searched for something to throw at his head, but nothing close that wouldn't kill him was at her disposal so she turned on her heels and punched the button to open the door. Running through it and into her room she slammed the door behind her and sunk onto the bed.

The tears drained out of her effortlessly, rolling off her cheeks in an even stream. Her breath came out in gasps as she wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling herself into a tight ball. Katniss could feel the soft blankets underneath her shaking body, and although the air was heavy and cold, she stayed frozen in place. Everything smelled new, uncomforting when compared to her home back in district 12 that she longed for, or even the earth of the arena.

And the fear-well that was the worst part. It reminded her of that long night before the games where she laid awake, her mind active and alert. That long night where Peeta and her could only hope their bodies got some rest as they laid together not daring to leave each others sides for fear of permanent separation. His arms would hold her, his fingers mindlessly tracing patterns and pictures on Katniss's hands while his grasp remained firm and protective.

Peeta.

That's what was really missing here.

**So there it is folks! I know this is Katniss's perspective on things but the next chapter-Which will definitely be up soon- Will be back to Peeta! (For all you Team Peeta people out there ;) Whooo! GO TEAM PEETA! Haha okay yeah, so review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Room mate

Piece in his Games 3

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

P.S: BEWARE! Language content will be slightly foul at times due to the character of some people…or lack there of….you'll see what I mean!

Peeta paced back in fourth in his empty cell restlessly.

It was a small white room that contained a cot to sleep on, a hole in the ground to use as a bathroom, a convayerbelt which brought him the wide variety of food choices which included mush or….mush. The door looked non-existent from the inside, with a small window, with bars disabling escape, perched in the top right corner.

Every once and awhile the wind would pick up outside and waft in through the window, making the cell smell clean and fresh-for that he was thankful. At least the cell wasn't in a dark dungeon with rotting bones and dead rats.

The wind also provided him with a hint as to where he was being held. It was thick and humid, with a salty taint to it-he had only ever smelled this when he and Katniss visited District 4 for the Victory Tour. So he must be in or close to there, or at the least somewhere near the ocean.

Katniss.

The thought made him pause as he looked up at the little window. He wondered where she was right now…. President Snow had made it very clear that they had captured her as well….

"_She's already told us everything, Peeta." His voice was like the backside of sandpaper-smooth to the touch but one flip and it would rub you raw. "And I hope you realize that if your story doesn't match her's exactly, punishment will follow."_

"_I don't know anything!" Peeta felt like a broken record, constantly repeating himself. _

"_Then tell us, what do you know?"_

"_I know that we were going to try to electrocute the water. Johanna and Katniss went to put Beetee's wire in the water and Finnick and I ran with him to get away from the tree. And after that….I remember hearing her scream and Finnick run away and I tried to get to her in time and….and that's all I remember."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How….interesting." Snow walked behind Peeta, who was tied to a chair, sending shivers down Peeta's spine as he spoke. "She claims you know much, much more."_

But Katniss wouldn't turn Peeta in…would she? Sure, she was rash, outspoken, and maybe even a little bit selfish, but she would never betray someone she loved. She had promised Peeta that if there was any new plan, he would be informed of what was happening- No more secret system between her and Haymitch.

Katniss couldn't be here. But if she wasn't….that meant that she had lied to him…right? And there was no third option….was there? Peeta shook his head, dismissing the nagging question.

The door swung open, just barely missing the back of his heels as he jumped out of the way.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" A slightly familiar voice screamed as Peeta sat on his bed to make room for the guard who carried in the screaming girl. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"What's going on?" Questioned Peeta to the Guard, his eyes searching for a face under the girls dark hair.

"You've got a roommate." The man said in the ridiculous Capitol accent. "Enjoy."

He set the girl down and then slammed the door in her face.

She threw herself at it, pounding with her fists as she yelled. "I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR THROATS OUT YOU BASTARDS!"

It was only then that Peeta truly realized who this shrieking woman was.

Johanna Mason.

She turned slowly, taking his presence in. He took the moment to look her over, too. Her usually spiky short hair was longer from not being cut in awhile, and she was dressed in the same scrubs he was.

Her eyes narrowed at him as he smirked, speaking quietly. "We match."

"Whatever." She huffed out, going to sit beside him on the bed. They were silent for awhile as Johanna caught her breath and Peeta sorted through why exactly she could be here. She looked up at him. "So they got you too?"

"I thought that was old news." He rolled his eyes, meeting hers for the first time. "But they never told me you were here."

She shrugged. "Better they catch me then the other tributes."

"What happened?" Peeta questioned as he leaned against the wall.

Johanna did the same. "I was saving your girlfriends ass, the usual."

"Is she okay?"

Johanna met his tired eyes, hers soft and careful; her brow creased with something Peeta couldn't quite place. She had never looked so….vulnerable. She matched his gaze, shaking her head slightly, her voice gentle. "I don't know Peeta…"

Peeta nodded slowly, accepting that despite the little hope he had buried at the pit of his stomach seeming to stutter once. Johanna was shaking, her knees pulled to her chest as she hid her head in them. Peeta understood why. "Finnick?"

"I think so, but everything happened so fast…."

"I'm sure he's fine." Peeta lied. He really wasn't sure of anything right now.

Johanna looked up at him then, and he was sure he could see loose tear, though she wiped it away as quickly as it appeared.

"He has to be." She said, her voice cracking mid-way. "He's….he's my best friend."

Peeta nodded silently, taking the sheets off the bed and wrapping them around her trembling shoulders. She smiled weakly in thanks.

They sat there beside each other silently, neither wanting to say anything, not knowing what could possibly be said anyways.

A knock on the door interrupted the silence- both froze, knowing exactly who it was.

In truth, he didn't really need to knock. Because Peeta and Johanna doubted that saying 'go away' would stop him from cheerfully strolling in.

The scent of Blood and Roses wafted into the room….


	4. Dreaming vs Reality

Piece in his Games 4

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Also, this chapter is kinda slow but important so don't give up on me quite yet!**

_Katniss could feel the stuffy air slowly engulf her as it grew thicker. Everyone stood shoulder to shoulder, squished like sardines, but still as statues._

_Effie walked up to the stage with her ridiculous pink wig and shrill voice, thanking the Mayor for a 'flattering' introduction. _

_He had just spoken about the history of the Games, why they had them, the excitement District Twelve shared when ten years ago Caroline Black won and then four years prior to that when, the now, Peeta and Katniss Mellark won. A few heads had turned in recognition of Katniss and Peeta, in which they forced small smiles back too. _

_In truth, Katniss was just happy they no longer had to stand on that stage and shake hands with the new tributes, knowing that there was no way they would be able to make sure both kids got back home safely. _

"_Happy Hunger games! My the odds be ever in your favor! Alright, Ladies first!" Effie sang, it was the same greeting she had been giving every year. Effie put her hand in the girl's box, and dug around._

_Katniss couldn't help but think back to when it had been Prim's name on the sheet. The horror that had shot through her, and then before she knew it, she was screaming out that she would volunteer and stumbling up onto the stage._

_But of course this year it wasn't Prim's name being called-she was safely out of age range for the reapings by now- but rather Quinn Hawthorne. She was sixteen years old and had grown up in the Seam, she looked strong though. Maybe even strong enough to stand a chance. _

_Katniss let out a small breath, feeling Peeta's strong hand at the small of her back, supporting her as he always did. She squeezed her eyes shut, leaning into him, as she prepared herself for the next name. _

"_Oh dear." Effie's voice came out small, compared to her usually obnoxious one, snapping Katniss's eyes back open again._

_Effie locked eyes with Katniss, her hands trembling a little as she held the white piece of paper. She stepped back toward the microphone and with a quite voice announced the new boy Tribute._

"_Jaykob Mellark."_

_Katniss froze, the words knocking the breath right out of her lungs. Peeta's voice from behind her echoed the one simple word that seemed caught on the tip of her toung. "No."_

_The crowd parted, leaving a wide-eyed Jaykob in their wake. He looked terrified, surprised, but most of all…vulnerable. He locked eyes with Katniss and Peeta for only a moment before he bravely stepped forwards, holding his head up high. Katniss could tell he was trying his best to seem confident despite the situation, as he walked up to the stage._

_Katniss waited, but there was only silence. Why? Why wasn't anyone trying to stop this! And then she realized, it was because all eyes were on her and Peeta, standing helplessly in the middle of the crowd. _

"_No," She whispered, finally dislodging words from her tight throat. "No, I…I…I'll go-."_

"_Katniss you can't." Peeta held her back, enclosing her hand in his, whispering quickly into her ear. "You'll only make it worse for him."_

_She turned to face her husband, her eyes misting over with tears. "Peeta, he'll be kill-."  
_

_He silenced her with a quick kiss. She could feel his arms wrapped around her as he held her close to him. The ending speech and anthem were nothing but a hum in the background as Peeta's hands rubbed her back, his lips brushing over her hair._

_Her son was going to the games, just the thought made her want to cringe back and run, hide, try to make their little family safe again. But they would never be completely safe ever, not after everything she had done. _

_The thought sent tears spilling over her cheeks and as she closed her eyes it was all she could do not to collapse to the ground. She wept soundlessly, slowly slipping away from the horrible nightmare that was unfolding before her eyes._

"It's okay, your safe. Please don't cry…" I voice begged quietly, sending Katniss flying back into reality.

Because it wasn't Peeta's voice that spoke to her. It wasn't Peeta's arms the held her. And it wasn't Peeta's hands that wiped away her tears.

She nodded her head, eyes still closed, acknowledging the fact that someone was there. Panting, Katniss sniffed, trying to regain control of her quick breathing and watery eyes.

"There you go." The voice soothed, sounding relived. "For a moment there I thought you would never wake up, Katnip."

Katniss's eyes flew open. "Gale!"

He smiled crookedly. "Good morning."

"What are you doing here?" Katniss sat up abruptly, disengaging herself from his arms.

"Well," he began, sitting up too. "When I went to dinner you weren't there. They told me you had gotten upset and stormed off to your room, so I decided to come check on you."

"Oh." Katniss ran her hands threw her hair, ignoring the knots her fingers got caught in. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat there quietly beside each other, neither knowing what exactly to say. Things with Gale had been awkward lately. When Katniss wasn't with him, she missed his company, but when she was, she felt as though she was almost cheating on Peeta. Which was stupid….right?

Finally Gale spoke. "You were screaming his name again."

Katniss looked over at him, his face was innocent enough. "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Katniss shook her head, she might be able to tell Gale anything but she didn't quite feel like relieving the whole dream again.

He nodded. "Then how about telling me what got you upset at dinner."

"Annie." Katniss sighed, the dinner's emotions flooding back into her. "She was all happy and giggly-like we're all safe and sound and going to live happily ever after! But we're not, Peeta is still out there somewhere and until he's safe-."

"You know we can't get him." Gale whispered, more to himself then Katniss.

"But why not?" she asked breathlessly.

"You know why," he sighed as if he was explaining this for the thousandth time. Which he was. "Katniss, we risked everything to get you and Finnick out of there-we were close to not getting you at all! But we did- We were close to getting killed but we did. And then we got my family out, Peeta's family out, your family out. Why is that not enough?"

"Because not all of my family is safe, Gale." Katniss looked into his familiar eyes that seemed contorted with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

Gale looked back at her, his voice even. "I'm sorry."

He stood up and walked to the door. Katniss looked desperately after him, her voice weak. "Gale please, we have to try! I'll go in myself, none of you have to come with me. I just want Peeta safe-I need Peeta safe again. I..I..I don't care if I get caught, or killed-

Gale paused at the door and shook his head, looking back at her for only a moment. "I care."

And with that he disappeared through the door, not another word spoken.

***Sorry I didn't get another one up for so long! More of Peeta to come next! Please review and I hope you all enjoyed!****


	5. No more Mr Nice Guy

**Ello! I have a couple things I need to tell you before you begin reading Chapter 5. #1- I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I know a lot of you were all 'I hope your not one of those authors who says their going to update but doesnt for five months' and my reply to that would be....well....its only been two...ish. So I sincerely apologize. #2-Thank you for faithfully reading and reveiwing! I wasen't expecting as much love for this story as I have gotten, but I truly apreciate it. So yeah...you rock! Don't ever change! (The wise words of Ethan Craft From Lizze Mcguire...if any of you even know what I'm talking about...) And #3-I'm gunna be honest, I dont have a great idea of whats to happen to Katniss Next, but I do for Peeta so there might be 2 Peeta chappies in a row. So yeah, i LOVE LOVE LOVE all of you! I really wish I could give you a big hug...in the totally non-creepy way. Otaythanks!**

Piece in his Games 5

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

"How about we switch things up, let's say….an answer for an answer." Proposed President Snow.

Johanna crossed her arms, her lips pulling into a tight line. "Fine."

Snow looked over at Peeta. "Are you okay with that, Mr. Mellark?"

Peeta just shrugged from his position beside Johanna. They were sitting as far away from Snow as possible, leaning against the white wall of the interrogation room.

"Good." Snow gestured around him. "What is it you would like to know?"

"Where are we?" Asked Johanna, her voice taking on a more determinated tone.

Peeta nudged her side. "Don't waste a question, I already know where we are."

"And where might that be?" Asked the President, humor coloring his words.

"District Four."

Snow seemed taken aback for only a moment, before a smile crept over his features. "Very good, Peeta. Aren't you a talented observer-care to enlighten me with other things you know?"

"This place isn't as big as you guys are making it seem." Peeta's voice was even and steady. "It's essentially a circle with intricate hallways in between destinations-to trick us into thinking it's more elaborate than it actually is. To discourage us from trying to figure out the building as that would better our chances at escape. Also, the bread you're feeding us is from District Two. But it's all stale. Which leads me to assume that they are now in revolt too, or else it would be fresh. So really, the only people here are you, me, Johanna, a couple guards, and some gross bread."

"You're forgetting two key ingredients to this soup you've decoded." Snow said, ice hanging from every word.

"Please, 'enlighten' me."

Snow ignored Peeta's mockery as he stared into his eyes. "One of them would be Katniss Everdeen."

That hit Peeta in the guy. He clamped his mouth shut, hands tightening into fists.

Johanna could feel his body tighten up beside hers. She put a hand on his forearm, holding him down from doing something he would certainly regret. "He's lying Peeta, don't listen to him."

"Oh Johanna," Snow said, shaking his head sadly. "Why would you think that?"

"Because that's what liars do." Johanna's teeth grinded back and fourth as she spoke. "I have another question."

"I'm all ears."

"What are you going to do?"

"Whatever do you mean, child?"

"What are you going to do?" Johanna repeated slowly. "What are you going to do when all the districts realize what a corrupted creep you are, and rebel against you?"

"That will never happen." The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yes it will." Peeta said, for once completely sure of what he was saying. "Because everyone knows that this can't go on forever-24 kids can't keep dieing every year. The Hunger games will end. The Capitols rule over us will end. You. Will. End."

"Oh Peeta," Snow said, standing up and brushing off his suit. "You both should know better, the Hunger Games never end. Once you're in them, you never, ever, get out. And as soon as you think your clear-when you guide a tribute from your district to victory and you no longer have to directly participate-I will make sure that you get turned around and thrust back into it again. Whether that means making you a mutt right away, or waiting a couple years for your children to be old enough to be reaped. I swear on the Capitol they will be put in that arena and they will be killed!"

Peeta's face turned as red as the stain on Snows shirt. It was not anger with hope-it was anger with acceptance. Because he knew that all of what President Snow was saying was more the true-as the years went on he would probably think up even more ways to torture Peeta. He was more than right, the Games would never end. And the sooner Peeta accept that the better.

Peeta could feel Johanna's nails digging into his skin, trying to hold him back.

Snow walked towards the doors, than paused. "And the other key ingredient…Ms. Mason," he threw a poisonous glare at Johanna. "Your precious Finnick is closer than you think. Infact, you could go as far to say as he's right around the corner..."

The scent of Blood and Roses left the room, the door slamming shut behind it.

Peeta and Johanna sat there for a moment-either completely shocked at how true it all was, or completely insane at what little they had been able to glean from that conversation.

Peeta looked over to Johanna's eyes-they didn't show any trace of the vulnerable girl from that morning, but now the fierce killing machine from the arena.

Peeta needed to get back into that mindset, because whether he liked or not he was still playing. It never, ever, ended-just as Snow had promised. And it never would.

But there was one little difference now. This time, he would no longer be a piece in the Hunger Games.

This time, Peeta would be playing by his own rules.

**_Ohhhh SNAP! Haha I hope you liked it! Now, do you see that lil green box thingy? Yeah, that one. Clcik on it and drop me a reveiw, even if your subscribing to this story but never reveiw, I would really love it if you wrote me a note too. Thank you everyone, hope your all having a very merry christmas! xoxo Ella_**


	6. Manipulation

**Hey everyone! New chapter-WHOOO! haha otay now that thats outta my system, we can move on. I want to just prepare you for this chapter-some of you are going to say 'WTH! Thats not something Katniss would do! Your a horrid writer Ella Hollywood, go die in a hole! You dont know Katniss or Gale at all!' and to that i respond with 'Suck it up buttercup!'. Yes, Katniss may seem a bit out of character but I honestly think that she Loves Peeta and Gale so much that she would be willing to do this if it meant saving them. And, in this chapter she feels like she's doing somethign she normally wouldnt resort to, but we must remember she is desperate to save Peeta. Okay, jnow you can read it. Hope you like it! **Crosses Fingers****

Piece in his Games 6

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

She had a plan. For the first time since Katniss was pulled out of the arena, she had a plan.

She wished she didn't have to resort to this-it was manipulative, cruel and selfish. But it was her last chance at saving Peeta, and for him she was willing to do almost anything. She owed that much too him. Since the day she had met him he was constantly sacrificing for her-but the tables had turned and this time it was the knight in shining armor that needed saving, not the damsel in distress.

"Gale." Katniss sat at the lunch table with the others-Gale, Haymitch, Annie, Finnick, and Plutarch

He ignored her, tapping Annie on the shoulder. "Can you please pass me the mushroom sauce?"

"Sure!" She smiled, her bubbly voice unaware of the awkward ignored question from Katniss. She reached over Katniss and grabbed the bowl, passing it to Gale. "Here you go! Whoops!"

Some sauce spilled over the top when she set it down between them, she just giggled, dipping her finger in it. "Mmm I like this sauce!"

Finnick laughed too-it was as though they're reactions to things were linked together-if Annie was smiling, he was.

"Gale," Katniss began again. "I really need to talk to you."

Gale continued to ignore her, stuffing his mouth with noodles.

Katniss sighed. "I'll be on the sky deck after lunch. It's….important…."

And with that she left. She had eaten, and it wasn't like she wanted to stay and have a deep conversation about the meaning of life with the others. That, and Annie still made her want to stab herself in the eye repeatedly.

She changed into a simple white tank top and shorts, and slipped out onto the Sky deck. It was a little deck attactched to the plane that was enclosed by glass. It held one nice big compfy couch that looked out at the beautiful veiw…it was perfect. If she couldn't get Gale to believe her here, nothing would work.

She sat down and made herself comfortable, not quite expecting to hear his footsteps enter the room as soon as they did. She turned around and forced her lips to pull into a small smile. "You came."

He just shrugged. Katniss patted the space beside her on the couch for him to come sit-he walked over and sat on the exact opposite corner.

She managed to keep the smile on her face as she scooted closer to him a little. "Gale, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked dead pan.

Good, he was talking to her again. "For acting the way I have. I….everything that Peeta and I went through…it was all set up by the capitol. The way we acted in the caves-that was just to get things we needed. Haymitch and I had this whole system-a kiss equaled food. I only did that stuff so we could survive."

Partly the truth…

"Then when we came home…they would have killed us if we didn't keep the happy couple charade up-Snow made sure to deliver that message to me personally. The proposal, it was all one big lie to satisfy the capitols residents-to keep Peeta and I alive. They would hate Snow if the 'Happy Couple' was killed. It was like some stupid romantic tragedy. Like a movie-it was all an act."

Partly a lie…

"Gale," Katniss moved so she was sitting right against him. His eyes stared down at her face with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "I'm not in love with Peeta Mellark."

A lie.

"That's not why I want to save him. If we don't at least try, everyone will realize that the whole stupid thing was a complete lie."

"But isn't that what we want?" Gale asked, his hands yearning to reach out to her. "For them to question their President?"

"Yes, but then they question us too. Think about it, if we had the people of the Capitols support, taking down Snow would be easy. Also…if they think I lied to them about everything…."

"Then they would want you dead too."

"Yes. And if I'm dead…then…" And here is where the manipulation kicked in. "Then I can never be with you."

Gale looked taken aback, his brow crinkling together. Katniss reached up and smoothed it out with her thumb, working to smile a little. Making her lips kiss his cheek was a whole other effort all together. "Gale…I love you."

He reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you too." He whispered to her.

"We need to try to save Peeta-as part of the act. Once we're together, it will be more believeable for the people if we just fall out of love…I mean, people get divorced every day in the capitol, right? And then it would be okay for me to having feelings for someone else…"

"Is this why you've been begging us to save Peeta?"

Katniss bit her lip. "Yes."

"And your sure that this is what you want...Everything looked so real when I watched the games-Katniss... the way you looked into his eyes-"

"Was fake. I knew if I didn't give it everything i had, I would never make it home to see you again."

The corner of Gales lips pulled up in a little smirk. "Who knew you could act."

Katniss stared down at their interwined hands, hating herself to the very core. "So will you help me then?"

"Haymitch won't like it..."

"Haymitch doesnt like a lot of things."

"What about Finnick? We'll need the extra fighter if we get caught."

"They have Johanna-her and Finnick are friends. I know he wants to try to help her, he's just scared about letting Annie out of his sight for more than a minuet."

"Which will be a whole other problem in itself..."

"Gale." Katniss looked up at him, trying not to pull back out of guilt when he brushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ears. "It'll be fine. As long as we save Peeta, we will be fine."

"Yeah." He began to slowly lean down towards her, his eyes slipping shut. Katniss froze, eyes wide. This is what she wanted...wasen't it?

With Peeta, everything was about survival. They kissed becuase it meant reciveing the nessesities to live. They were engaged becuase it meant fooling the people of the districts into believeing that everything they did was an act of love-not defiance. She was pregnant because they were desperate to keep President Snow from slaughtering them both. But were her feelings for him just a practised act...or real? Sometimes that thin line was blurred-actually, a lot of the time it was blurred. But when she told Peeta she loved him....she meant it.

With Gale, everything was about keeping a secret. They acted like cousins in public so that people wouldn't think she was cheating on Peeta. But when he had kissed her in the woods...it felt so right. They had been friends forever, it was only natural to develop stronger feelings as they grew up. But maybe the reason she felt that way about him was because it was an act of rebellion against Snow-everything in her life had to be so planned that a kiss so spontainious gave her a rush. But when she told Gale she loved him...she meant it.

Love...she was still trying to figure out what it truly meant. With Peeta, Love meant protecting each other with their lives. With Gale, it meant having each others backs no matter what.

But as Gales lips inched closer and closer to her, she decided to forget about her mixed feelings and follow her plan. It would make Gale happy to know she had picked him, and it would make Peeta happy to know she had risked her life for him. On the other hand, it would upset Gale that she was still not sure if she was faking it or not, and it would upset Peeta that she had these feelings for Gale.

But she loved both...and this would be a way of protecting them both.

So without any escape, Katniss pushed all her contridicting thoughts to the back of her head and let her lips meet his.

**DONT HATE ME! I prepared you, remember? If you didnt like this chapter, I still want to know, but I would encourage you to keep reading becuase regardless about how you feel towards Katniss's desicion, the next chapters are about to get interesting...so reveiw with what you think-but please try to refrain from swearing. If you liked it, than yay! You are offically the best person in the world :) Okay, have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/whatever time of day it is.**


	7. Jabberjays Come out and Play

Piece in his Games 7

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Dear beloved readers: Im so sorry for not updating sooner. This story has been my biggest success, and I owe it all to you wonderful people ****Thank you, hope you like this chapter! More to come soon-I promise!**

Johanna paced back and forth in front of the one way mirror muttering- something about how President Snow must have been created in the pits of hell- under her breath.

Peeta just sat there calmly, his mind on someone else. Katniss. He wondered how she was doing, if she was safe or not, what information she might have forgotten to mention to him… if maybe President Snow was right-had there been some master plan he hadn't known about? Katniss and Haymitch had promised that wouldn't happen again-

"DO YOU PLAN ON LETTING US OUT OF HERE ANYTIME SOON?" Johanna yelled into the mirror. It was official-she had snapped. "Or should I just kill myself now and get it over with?"

Silence answered her.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." She marched over to the door, her footsteps echoing through the empty space.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Peeta mumbled under his breath.

She froze. "And why not bread boy?"

"Everything else in here is shock lined," He shrugged. "What makes you think our only exit won't be?"

"I'll take my chances."

She closed the space between her and the white steel door and pushed hard. It swung open as easily as if it had been greased yesterday.

Johanna looked back at Peeta and smirked.

He stood up, brushing himself off before squaring his shoulders. "Well that's convenient."

"Very." Johanna began walking out of the room, turning left.

After fifteen minutes of wandering the halls they realized that everything Peeta had assumed was right. The building was a giant circle, random hallways that led to nothing in the middle to confuse them, and they hadn't seen any personnel since Snow had left them three hours ago.

"What the hell?" Johanna muttered. "Did they just abandon us in this corn maze or something?"

"It seems….out of character." Peeta stopped as they came to an intersection they hadn't seen yet.

Johanna sighed and began walking down the left corridor. "I'll take this one, you go right. We'll meet up."

"But what if they come-."

"No one is here Peeta." She grumbled impatiently, not breaking stride.

He sighed and turned right, walking slowly, trying to memorize his surroundings.

"Peeta?"

He froze.

"Peeta, is that you?"

That voice….it sounded.... The recognition hit him in the chest like a fly ball, nearly knocking him to his knees. Her voice sounded strained, desperate…

"Peeta, please, I need help!"

He broke out into a run, following her voice. His heart hammered in his chest like a mocking jays wings, steady but unusually fast. His heavy breathing muffled his ears from hearing even his own voice as he called out. But hers was crystal clear.

"PEETA!" The voice screamed. "Peeta, they're-." Her voice broke off with an ear piercing scream.

He shook his head, not letting it freeze him in place again as he continued to run, slipping on the slick floor and bumping into the walls. He tripped countless times, scrambling back up to his feet and pushing his aching legs harder, faster.

He turned the corner and came to a sharp halt, a long hallway stretching before him. It wasn't the glass window he saw at the other end separating him from the other half of the hallway that made him stop, though. It was the girl on the other side, running full speed ahead for him.

She was dressed in the same clothes she had worn in the arena, hair a mess, sweat trickling down her cheeks, and yet with all that she still looked absolutely beautiful to him. It took a moment for him to process that Finnick was running just behind her too, and another for his feet to process the mental order to run forwards.

His body screamed protests as hot tears welled in his eyes- he nearly flung himself into the glass, Katniss doing the same. She fell backwards, almost a mirror image of him. He scrambled back up pressing his body against the glass.

"Katniss! Katniss, hunny, can you hear me?"

She banged her fists on the glass, mouth soundlessly screaming his name.

Peeta could faintly hear Johanna's footsteps running towards him, calling out his name. Why not Finnicks?

His eyes searched for some way to shatter the glass, a door that would connect him to her, anything!

"Katniss!" He yelled, watching her crawl away and cover her ears. What on earth was she doing? "Just wait, I'm coming, hold on. I just have to find a way to get out-."

Johanna cut him off, going to stand in his line of sight. He reached out to push her away. "What are you doing! Look behind you, its Finnick! Move-."

Her voice was cold and bitter. "It's not Finnick, Peeta. And that's not Katniss."

He stood to search for a way to Katniss, brow furrowing in confusion. "What are you talking about? They're right there-."

"Where has this scene looked familiar?" Peeta stopped running around and noticed for the first time that Johanna's eyes were rimmed red. He shook his head. "Think Peeta."

"No." he backed away from her in denial, from the glass.

"Think Peeta." She repeated, sinking down against the glass, eyes watching him cautiously.

"No."

The thing was…he already knew exactly what she was talking about. He had seen this all before-that day of the games when the jabberjays had come out to play.

"It's a replay." Johanna broke through his thoughts, her voice thick with the tears that streamed down her face. "I saw it on the other end-when I realized what was happening I came to warn you…."

Peeta swore under his breath, sucking back deep breaths, not caring that he was crying in front of a girl.

It was all fake. A trick. Some capitol technology used to taunt them while President Snow sat in his office, watching them pathetically throw themselves at a hologram.

It continued to just be a game to Snow-some sick game where he got to play with the minds, emotions, and lives of innocent people.

Hadn't Peeta just sworn he wouldn't let himself continue to be played like this? He was going to be his own person, not a mere piece in the games. Yet here he was, throwing himself into the screen over and over again, like a broken record.

Than again….maybe there was a way to fix this record without the D.J noticeing…

**And to end on that horrid metaphor, I shall leave you all to review! All you gotta do is press that little green box, yep, that one. I truly appreciate all the reviews, they are what keep me writing! Xoxo Ella**


	8. Love Drunk

Piece in his Games 8

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Alrighty. Everyone Raise your hands up in the air! Now wave them like you just don't care! Now give yourself a pat on the back for being the best readers I have ever had. I love you all so much and your reviews and reads are what keep me writing like the little Choo Choo Train! So here is chapter eight. And here comes some actually plot-I have it figured out. Kinda. But yes, PEETA AND KATNISS SHALL BE REUNITED ASAP! As for if anything will happen between them…you'll have to wait and see. Now read on my friends! Here, I'll even set it up for you: Once upon a time in a land far, far, away….**

"There is no way in hell."

Finnick is out.

"I wanna come! It would be a fun adventure-."

"You're not allowed to come, Annie!"

Not unless pigs start flying…

"Absolutely not!"

That was okay, Plutarch had been eating nonstop for the past week-he would only slow them down.

"Not a chance, sweetheart."

Figures Haymitch would hate any idea that didn't belong to him.

Katniss didn't let that damper her quest. "Okay, then it's just me and Gale."

"You agreed to this foolishness!?" Plutarch questioned Gale, throwing his napkin down on the dinner table.

Gale nodded his head firmly. "Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Finnick kicked his chair away from the table, standing up. "You actually let her talk you into doing this?"

"We're going to need to borrow the emergency hovercraft," Katniss turned to Plutarch. "Gale says you taught him how to operate it?"

"Well yes, I did, but…but…."

"It's for emergency use only." Finnick interrupted.

Katniss' eyes narrowed. "And this isn't an emergency?"

"No, it's not." Finnick argued, his body closely towering over hers. "In fact, I wouldn't even consider this a reason for losing sleep."

"You bas-."

Gale slipped in between them, now towering over Finnick. "Lay off. We're doing this, whether you guys like it or not."

Finnick glared, but retreated, stomping over to Annie where he wrapped a protective arm around her small waist.

Plutarch stood, pushing his chair in noisily. "Its irresponsible! You could get killed! You both may be notorious hunters, but I can guarantee you that whoever is watching Peeta will be a trained fighter. It's not the seam out there!"

"Which is why we'll have an advantage!" Katniss shot back. "I've survived the games almost twice, now. And Gale is the best tracker I know! Even if it's just the two of us, we'll be fine."

"It won't be just the two of you!" Plutarch argued. "Because neither of you are leaving! That is my final decision."

"You'll get caught and lead them right to us. It's stupid, it will never work." Finnick said, leading Annie out of the room. He didn't even look over his shoulder as he spoke. "Peeta is not worth it."

Katniss bit her lip, speaking just loud enough for him to hear. "Is Johanna?"

Finnicks body whet ridged, his eyes squeezing shut. Annie looked up, concerned, but for once didn't say anything. He shook his head and taking a deep breath punched the button to open the dining rooms doors. "No."

When Katniss looked back, Plutarch was speaking to one of the waiters-his voice hushed. She tapped her foot impatiently until he gave them his attention again. "What?"

"I have asked him to inform the captain that absolutely NO permission for using the emergency hovercraft shall be granted."

"But-."

"That is final." And with that Plutarch walked away, Haymitch Dunkley following in his footsteps.

"What are we going to do now?" Katniss crossed her arms, sighing heavily as she ran through their options. Unfortunately there weren't many…

"We'll figure something out." Gale whispered, and entwining her hand in his, led her out of the dining room and into his room.

Katniss glanced at her and Gale's backpacks sitting on his bed, filled with clothes, food, and weapons. But why was there a third one open…

"Got any spears handy?"

….and being packed.

There was a thump and the sound of clothes hangers tangling together. Finnick walked around the corner, the wooden bar used to hold the hangers in his hand. "I guess I'll just find something to sharpen this with. But why the hell would they not have more weapons? It's not like we have a fleet ready to back us up."

"We took them." Gale said, still trying to process what Gale was doing.

Katniss smiled, squeezing Gales hand. "Your coming with us, aren't you?"

"If you ask you shall receive." He said sarcastically, zipping up his bag.

"Not with you Mr. Hott stuff…" Gale mumbled to Katniss, she giggled-a sound unfamiliar to both Gale and Finnick.

Finnick rolled his eyes. "Are we going or not?"

"We wanted to, but-."

"Then let's go." Finnick cut off Katniss, striding quickly out of the room."Come on MockingJay!"

Gale smirked, grabbing both their bags and following Finnick out to the shuttle.

When they arrived Haymitch was leaning against the door, arms crossed. He looked up at them-his face a dark rainbow of emotions. "Finally."

"What are you doing here?" Gale asked.

"Helping you save Peeta."

Katniss looked around him cautiously, waiting for the catch. "Why…."

"Because you're right, sweetheart." His words slurred slightly as he entered a code into the hover crafts control panel. The door to it opened with a swoosh, engulfing them in an almost new car smell-this craft had never been used before.

"But….how…"

"None of your business, now get in and leave."

Gale just shrugged, walking straight into the tiny shuttle. He went straight to the driver's seat and began pushing buttons, the sound of the engine slowly coming to life.

"You've got my girl now, Ya hear?" Haymitch nodded towards Finnick. "And you're about to be getting my boy, so don't be the idiot you usually are."

"Aye aye, Mr. Abernathy," Finnick promised, giving a fake salute. "I would say thank you, but strangely it doesn't seem applicable here."

And with that he walked away, sitting down in the shot-gun seat and putting his feet up on the dash-a movement that earned him a scowl from Gale.

"Then I'll say it," Katniss began. "Thank you, Haymitch. For everything. We'll be back soon."

"You better be." Haymitch grumbled before stumbling away. "Don't hurt my ship!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Katniss smiled, watching him leave.

"Come on Katnip, we have to get going." Gales voice called from the wheel.

Katniss walked into the shuttle, closing the door behind her.

Finnick gave both her and Gale a pointed look. "Please, spare me the pet names."

"Whatever you say cupcake," Gale smiled, talking like a mother fawning over a new born baby.

And with that they were off…

**I say 'Hate' you say 'Exams': Hate!____ Hate!______. And that is my measly excuse for not updating sooner, though it is nothing but the truth. I'm truly sorry, but I'll update as soon as my Evil biology teacher is out of my life for good. Which will be about a week. Okay, thanks you all! Please review and let me know how your liking it!**


	9. Meanie

Piece in his Games 9

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

Peeta's whole body shook with spasms of fear, pain, and disappointment. He kneeled against the glass, eyes never leaving Katniss's face as she rocked back and forth in undeniable pain. Slowly, the glass receded to the side and disappeared into the white wall. Peeta lunged forwards, reaching with arms wide to embrace Katniss, pull her onto his lap, stroke her hair, reassure her that she was okay and that it was all and illusion-that the Jabberjays were gone.

But the thing was, she was the illusion this time, and his hands only clutched at thin air, his body falling into hers. He could see Johanna just standing there and watching Finnick intently-her face as smooth as glass with no hint of cracking.

He turned his attention back to Katniss, scooting back so he could see her beautiful face, trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Finally she looked up at him, and it was like she was looking right into his eyes.

Her's were rimmed red, gleaming with fear and just a hint of embarrassment. And then they were fading, the hologram flickering like a bad T.V connection three times before it was disconnected. And Katniss disappeared, leaving Peeta to stare at the empty hallway ahead of him.

Johanna turned to look at him, eyes wide, never blinking. She walked over until she was right at his side, then collapsed. She buried her head in his shoulder, tears streaming down her face as she sobbed. Peeta stretched his arms around her awkwardly-this was so out of character for her…

"Oh Peeta!" She cried. "I miss Finnick so much! How could President Snow do this to us! He's such a….a….a….a meanie!"

Peeta had never heard Johanna ever call President Snow by his official title-ever. Not to mention her words were usually more colorful then just the black and white 'meanie'.

"I hate this place! I want to go home!"

Peeta looked down at her-although her cheeks were streaked with the constant flow of tears, the rest of her face was calm, maybe even a tad smug…

"God, why can't they just figure it out already?" She continued, stage whispering. "The arena is the most obvious place to look-they evacuated it, nobody would even think to look for the rebels there. President Snow is such a smart man, how could he not have seen that one?"

"There, there." Peeta said tonelessly. Johanna jabbed him in the stomach- he continued more sympathetically. "I agree, but we're just going to have to wait here I guess with Snow- though, it would make more sense for him to be at the arena…"

"Exactly!" She sniffed, blowing her nose in his t-shirt. "Well, we may as well go back to our room…"

"Yeah, come on." Peeta helped her stand up, then with an arm around her shoulder as comfort, walked her back to their room.

The door was unlocked so they waltzed right in, closing it before going to sit on the bed.

Peeta sat down by Johanna, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear in a friendly manner. "You okay?"

She brushed his hand away with a smirk. "There's no cameras or recording device in here Peeta-though they probably will be putting one it after that stunt."

He smiled too. "So it really was all fake?"

"When did you finally figure it out?"

"Well when you called Snow a 'meanie' I was suspicious…" Peeta laughed, "But then when you said he was a 'smart man'….."

"Like Hell he is." Johanna muttered, rolling her eyes. "They had better buy all that crap. It's the last idea I have for getting us out of this concentration camp, and I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plans anytime soon."

"Thanks," Peeta ignored the insult. Ahh, Johanna was back. "Well, Snow's a sucker for flattery. Maybe we'll get lucky this time."

It was late, or at least it felt late, so they decided to try to catch some sleep. Johanna put a pillow between them on the bed, Peeta lying down on top of the blankets so there was no possible way for them to touch.

Peeta flicked off the light in the cell. "Try not to snore like a bullhorn again tonight, Johanna."

She mumbled, voice full of sleep. "Your one to talk."

Peeta smiled-despite a minor setback, it had been a successful day. Sure, Snow would soon discover that there was nothing under the arena and that the whole thing had been a joke.

But at least this time, Peeta wouldn't be the one getting played.

**So there it is, chapter nine. Things are moving finally-yay! Exams are also ALMOST done which means I'll have more time to write. Yuck, Bio 20 exam tomorrow. And then social on wednsday. Blehhh…. Well I REEEEEALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter, although its kinda dry....but please review and let me know what you think anyways! I love you ALL! Xoxo Ella**


	10. A Nice Little Chat With Mr Finnick

Piece in his Games 10

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**My Beloved readers-I am so sorry about not updating sooner! So i wont ramble like i usually do before chapters-Enjoy!**

"We're going too far east, point the nose more west."

"I know how to get to District four, Finnick."

"Clearly not, or else we would be headed away from the tree line."

Gale's grip on the wheel tightened as he spat back a reply. "Why don't I _throw_ you into the tree line?"

Finnick shrugged. "I'd probably get there a lot faster."

"You know what buddy, you're a real-."

"Fighting won't help us find Peeta, guys." Katniss interrupted, coming to stand between them.

Finnick sighed dramatically. "Neither will flying around in circles."

"Shut up!" Gale snapped back reaching out to smack Finnick upside the head.

Katniss caught his hand and, entwining her fingers through his, gave it a little squeeze. "Let's all just calm down. I know it's been a long night, but we have to start working together. Gale, Finnick probably does know the fastest way to District four-we've only ever travelled there by train. But Finnick stop being such a backseat driver-have a little trust in someone for once in your life."

Finnick rolled his eyes, but nodded before turning stubbornly too look out the window.

"Sorry Katnip, I'm just tired," Gale yawned, stretching out his free arm.

"Why don't you go get some sleep," Katniss suggested. "Finnick and I can handle things for a while here."

Galen smiled tiredly. "Thanks." He nudged Finnicks arm. "You okay to man this ship for a couple hours."

"Finally!" Finnick stood up, nearly pushing Gale out of his seat to take the wheel. While he adjusted it to his height, Gale gave Katniss a quick kiss on the tip of her nose before heading to the back where the sleeping room was. Finnick jerked the plane to the west, sending Gale stumbling into the wall. He just grumbled something about leaving Finnick as bait for the peacekeepers when they got Peeta, too tired to do anything else.

Katniss turned around, going to sit down in the shot-gun seat. She put her feet up on the dash like Finnick had done, staring out the window into the black velvet night sky. From this height, it felt like they were flying in the stars which seemed to twinkle brightly with hope. Hope for a speedy rescue. Hope for no injuries. Hope for today, hope for tomorrow. Hope for Peeta.

Katniss glanced over at Finnick who was steering the ship with little concentration.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." His voice broke the awkward silence.

"I wasn't staring." Katniss said, defending herself.

"That's what they all say." Finnick smirked. "Besides, we don't want your boyfriend to think you're having thoughts on cheating on him."

Katniss shrugged non-chalantly. "Gale knows I would never do that."

Finnick looked over at her, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips, eyes flickering deviously. "I'm not talking about Gale."

It felt like he had just punched her in the stomach, and her body reacted as if he had. She gasped, staring back at him wildly for a very long time. Of all the fears she had going into this whole plan, that was her biggest. That someone would realize she was faking it and convince Gale to see the truth. Finnick was the type of person who would do that…or would he…Katniss composed her face, holding his bemused gaze evenly.

"I'm not cheating on Peeta. It was all an act. We were never actually a couple."

"Bullshit." Finnick answered, voice just as steady.

"Peeta won't care- he's not in love with me."

"Yeah, and pigs fly."

"I'm in love with Gale, Finnick."

"Oh yeah?" Finnick challenged.

"Yes!" Katniss hissed back as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Gale up.

Finnick leaned in closer, his voice one of someone who knows he's right, and knows that the other person knows he's right.

"Then why are we running straight into the Lion's den?" His eyes held hers captive. "You Love Gale, you've known him your whole life- it was bound to happen. But you're _in_ love with Peeta, Katniss. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you stop hurting them and yourself.

Katniss felt tears prick her eyes, she squeezed them shut-she would not cry in front of him. "And why do you care so much? I thought you only cared about yourself."

"Because when we get there and Gale sees the way you look at Peeta, he'll know that it was all some ridiculous plan you made. And when Peeta realizes what you did-because he will, he's very observant- he won't be happy either. Like you said before, we all have to work together or we'll never make it out alive-what makes you think they would still agree to work together, let alone with you, once they figure it out?"

"They won't. I won't let them." Katniss could feel her voice shake even as she spoke.

Finnicks voice was a prodding type of gentle. "You have to tell them, Katniss."

"Not right away-I can wait. They'll understand-."

"No they won't." Gale said firmly, without hesitation. "Trust me, I've used people before. And I've hurt them. And I refuse to let you do that to yourself."

Katniss gulped, realization hitting home. "Johanna?"

Finnick bit his lip, nodding slightly after a moment.

"What happened?"

"She was my Gale. Enough said. Now sit back in your seat and stare out the window-we never had this conversation." He sat back, taking the hovercraft off auto pilot.

"What?"

At just that moment, Gale entered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Had it really been that long? He smiled, coming to stand beside her and rubbing her shoulder tenderly. "Hey."

It took her a moment to reply, she was still stuck in everything that had just been said. "Hey…have a good sleep?"

"Best power nap of my life." His eyes were innocent, selflessly suspecting nothing. "You should get some sleep though, I can handle watch by myself."

"No…. I…" Katniss looked at Finnick with pleading eyes. If she went to sleep, Finnick could tell Gale anything. Her secret would be out and she would be screwed-this plan was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

"It's okay," Finnick said, watching her carefully. "Gale and I can handle it. The secret is safe, catch some sleep."

She nodded numbly, exhaustion catching up with her as she turned around. She believed him. She didn't know why, but she did.

As she walked away she could hear there ever quieting voices behind her.

"What secret?"

"You don't want to know, Gale."

"Yes, I do, Finnick."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Fine! The secret is that we have come to the unanimous decision that you have no sense of direction. Happy?"

"No."

"Good!"

Katniss couldn't help but smile a little as she drifted off to sleep….

**And there it is! I hope it was exciteing enough-next chapter to come ASAITOWIGTH! ( As Soon As I Think Of What Is Going To Happen) Please reveiw and let me know what you think, I truly apreciate every one I get 3**


	11. The Return of Caroline Black

Piece in his Games 11

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Hello my beautiful readers! Sorry the update took so long- I've been lacking inspiration for a very long time…and things got busy….nevertheless, I shall update sooner next time! Make sure to let me know what you think! P.S: Remember Katniss's dream? If not re-read that chapter and this one will make more sense….**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeep._

_Silence._

_With a click the heart monitor turns off at station eight, along with all its other viewing screens and computers. "Miranda, both your tributes have lost. You may leave now."_

_The girl who must be Miranda stands with shaky feet, a sad grimace hanging on her lips. An Avox walks over with a steadying arm, handing her a small pill and glass of water. She takes it numbly-its effects stabilizing her immediately. She walks out the steel, sound proof, double doors without a moment's hesitation._

"_Lucas, your tribute is badly injured from the fight."_

"_I know." The boy snaps back, running his hands through his hair as he watches his last tributes stats come onto the computer screen, her limp body laying in a pool of blood on the screen in front of him; Blood pressure-low. Body internal temperature-low. Heart rate-irregular. Chances- 33.4%. Lucas sighs helplessly. "We don't have any funds to send her anything…"_

"_Alright. Everyone, we have reached our final eight."_

_Caroline Black looks at the screen in front of her, watching her last Tribute stalk a rabbit in the woods of this year's arena. Jaykob takes out an arrow and soundless sends it flying into the rabbit who is killed instantly. Caroline smiles, he's smart-just like his mom and dad. Jaykobs head snaps up-has he heard something? She watches him scamper up a tree-good thinking on his part…._

"_Release the Jabberjays." A voice behind her commands._

"_No!" She blurts out, spinning in her plush mentors chair. _

_An Avox with flashing red hair hesitates for only a moment, glancing at her apologetically, before pushing a yellow button._

_She spins back to the screen which follows Jaykobs every move. She plugs in the ear phones to hear what's happening. _

"_Hello?" He whispers, looking around. He draws an arrow and holds it up, ready for use without a moments hesitation._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream is deafeningly recognizable. _

"_Mom?" Jaykob asks, looking frantically around him. Another scream, Jaykob is yelling now. "MOM!"_

"_Don't do anything stupid Jaykob…" Caroline whispers quietly to the screen. She knows what the game makers are trying to do-everyone does. The day Jaykob was born he was in utter danger. His parents had done their best to protect him, but when he became old enough to be reaped it was obvious his name would be drawn-Snow wouldn't waste time on chances-and in the games he would be killed. _

_Caroline watches as Jaykob begins jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree-trying to cover his ears to block out the screaming while still holding his bow in case any other tribute is near him._

"_I know it's you, you stupid Jabberjay!" He shouts, stopping for a moment to look up at the sky. He sees the bird and aims, but it's swooping down towards him. He tries to smack it away, but it hits his chest with incredible force, knocking him off balance. _

_Caroline covers her mouth in horror as she watches him fall-a good fifteen feet. He has the sense to land on his side so his back and feet don't get hurt, but even through the microphone she can hear that sickening crunch that means something's broken._

_He cries out in agony-he's in bad shape, but at least the bird is gone. Caroline looks him over as best she can through the screen while getting the computer to show her his vitals. Everything comes back positive which is a good, but his legs are scraped up and bleeding, and God knows what's happened to his arm…_

_She should send him something- Maybe some healing salve? Pain-killers? Band-Aids? Anything!_

_A smirk sounds from the station beside her-District 1. Caroline automatically zooms out of her close up with Jaykob and can see why-the boy tribute from District one is closing in on Jaykob, drawn to the noises as more would be soon. She watches his face as he takes in the scene before him-there is the Presidents and his #1 enemy laying helplessly on the ground-if he kills Jaykob he'll be a hero. _

_Caroline taps her fingers on the desk worriedly, looking thoughtful. There's no way to save him-not unless she were to magically jump through the screen and take down the tribute herself. And that obviously can't happen. _

_By now Jaykob is more aware of his surroundings. Hearing footsteps he automatically goes to grab his bow and arrows-but he's lost them in the fall. He looks frantically around him for something to defend himself with…_

"_Looking for these?"_

"DON'T TOUC HIM!" Peeta yelled, rolling off the bed and onto the hard cement floor. His thoughts began puncturing his dream, slowly deflating it back into reality. Peeta's whole body was covered in a layer of thin sweat, shaking him to the very core.

"What the hell?" Grumbled Johanna as she peered over the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry." Peeta said, running his fingers through his hair as he sat up. "Bad dream."

Johanna's voice became sleepy again. "Oh. Well….it's not morning yet, so… go back to sleep."

"Sure sure." He muttered, crawling back into bed.

He wasn't even completely settled in when he heard her quiet breathing start up again.

Peeta took a steadying breath-that had been excruciating because it was all realistic. If he and Katniss had kids and they went to the games, that's what would happen to them. They would be killed, and it would be a very slow, painful death. There would be nothing either of them could do but watch in horror, completely useless as their child was being murdered.

Peeta took another deep breath, pushing the dream out of his head and hoping it wouldn't return as he felt himself slowly get dragged back into sleep…


	12. Radar

Piece in his Games 12

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Hey Guys and Gals! I apologize for the long wait, but I hope you love this chapter! Make sure to definitely let me know what you think-this should be good one. I hope **

Katniss yawned loudly as she slipped through the door and slowly made her way down the short hall. This emergency hovercraft was actually fairly spacious- considering. It had two bunk beds in the sleeping room, a bathroom with all the needed amenities, and a small kitchenette fully stocked-just what she needed right now.

Her stomach growled menacingly at her. She wrapped her arms around it, squeezing tight. "Shut up, you."

She opened the fridge and looked at its contents- Stuff for a sandwich, pepperoni sticks, vegetables she didn't recognize, Milk, juice, and water bottles. She closed it and began opening and closing the cupboards looking for something salty. Trail mix, potato chips, beef jerky and a plethora of energy bars that said things like 'Chocolate' and 'Strawberry' but that she knew would definitely NOT taste like Chocolate or Strawberry.

After searching around some more she was able to find soda crackers and some sort of chip dip. She put them on a plate and grabbed three water bottles to bring to the boys.

She shuffled across the carpeted floor, still feeling half asleep. When she reached them they were playing cards, the hovercraft on auto-pilot. Finnick glanced up at her, and then began shuffling the cards around expertly. Gale set his down and stood up, taking two water bottles fro her.

"Good morning." He kissed her forehead, eyes alright and relaxed. He pulled up a cold metal stool, motioning her to sit on the plush passenger seat.

She smiled gratefully, setting the plate of crackers down-the boys attacked it like a ravenous wolf pack. They all ate and drank happily, no one saying anything as they stuffed themselves silly.

"Want dealt in?" Finnick asked as he took a swig of water.

Katniss shrugged. "Sure, what are you playing?"

"Go Fish."

She laughed, choking on her water.

"Got a problem with that 'Katnip'?"

"No, its not that." She giggled-actually giggled- looking at their serious faces. "It's just that… Aren't you guys a little old for that?"

Gale looked down embarrassedly. "We don't have any poker chips, or money to gamble with in the first place, so…." He smiled. "Katnip, do you have….a seven?"

"Go fish." He did. She caught Finnicks eye. "Got a two?"

"Go fish." He raised an eyebrow, smirking at Gale. "Gale, do you have a seven?"

Gale glared back, muttering something unintelligent under his breath as he handed over the card.

They were halfway through the game-which Finnick was inevitably going to win by the looks of it-when one of the radars began to beep.

Finnick stood up and looked at it, brow crinkled in thought. "There's an approaching unidentifiable plane…"

Katniss's stomach dropped like a free fall from security. "What?"

"It's coming pretty fast too…" And just like that, sarcastic Finnick turned into professional Finnick. "Gale, you know how to work the defense system right?"

"Yeah." Gale was already standing up and reaching around Katniss to punch in buttons on a small computer screen. She moved out of their way, going to stand with her back against the wall. "Should we try and attack or go stealth?"

Finnick shook his head, watching the monitor in front of him closely. "This thing looks way bigger then us-we wouldn't stand a chance."

"What if it's one of our guys?" Katniss piped in.

They barely skipped a beat.

"I say go stealth, what do you think?" Finnick asked of Gale, who was punching in passwords to access the equipment.

"Stealth. Let's get as high as we can with the veil on and hope they aren't avid bird watchers."

Finnick nodded. "Get the veil on, I've got the wheel."

Katniss stepped towards them, trying to understand what was going on. "What veil?"

They ignored her.

Her voice was breathless with panic. "Gale!"

He turned sharply towards her, his words crammed together. "It's supposed to make us literally invisible to any enemy craft." He turned back to the panel which was beeping back at him. "They shouldn't be able to detect us at all. But…."

"But what!" Finnick and Katniss yelled in unison.

"But it's not working…." Gale said, punching in more codes.

Gale was saying out numbers and letters as he typed them in-more focused then Katniss had ever seen him. Sweat was gathering on his forehead as the beeping machine grew louder and louder. Every once in awhile it would say 'Request Denied', and Gale would swear back at it, trying something new.

Meanwhile Finnick held a death grip on the wheel, steering them higher into the sky but slowing down speed as the veil refused to work. Katniss could see him calculating their situation and thinking of plan B, C, D, and E. He didn't blink once.

Katniss was watching the radar intently, utterly horrified at how fast it was moving towards the center-them. She could feel the panic running through her veins, mixed adrenaline and-as strange as it would seem upon later reflection- security. She trusted Gale and Finnick to get them out of this. They could do it, somehow, they would figure it out.

They had too.

Gale punched the screen, cracking it in spider like lines. "It's not working-what's plan B!?"

"Buckle Up." Was all Finnick said.

Gale grabbed Katniss and pulled her onto his lap, pulling the seatbelt around them both. His arms locked around her in a protective grasp, his warm breath echoing off the back of her neck.

Finnick pointed the nose of the craft straight down, gunning the engine. The plan roared to life, shooting down like a fallen star. Katniss leaned back against Gale-all three of them screaming. The radar's red dot was nearly on top of them now as they spiraled towards the ground. Was he trying to kill them?

They felt pings off the craft, and the change of direction as one of the crafts wings was blown off-the other craft was shooting at them. The trees were growing bigger, coming closer to the ship like stakes poised for killing. Katniss squeezed her eyes shut tight.

All her senses were standing on edge, forcing her to take in every ounce of the terror that was swallowing them into oblivion. She could taste the salt from their crackers, smell the burning of what once was a perfectly structured hover craft, hear Gales breathing shallow and quick, and already see what was going to happen. They were all going to die.

There was no escaping this nightmare.


	13. The Avox Who Talks

Piece in his Games 13

*Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I own the book they come from. All credit goes to the author of 'Hunger games' and 'Catching Fire'. P.S: WARNING – CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS!*

**Hello my gorgeous readers! Soooo I took a break from this story due to lack of inspiration…but after reading Silver tongued Wonders new chapter of 'Questionable' (Which you should all read, btw) I have decided to keep going! Thank you for everyone who has stuck with me, make sure to review! They're what keep me writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter **

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Digging a hole."

"To where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"You're an idiot if you think that a plastic spoon is going to cut through cement walls and past the perimeter censors, slowly etching our way into the fresh air once again."

Peeta shrugged, digging at the small crack in the wall once again. "I don't hear you coming up with any better ideas."

"Actually, bread boy, I have." Johanna ripped off a piece of her stale bread, rolling it around in her fingers before popping it into her mouth.

"Please," Peeta said, setting down his spoon and folding his hands together on his lap mockingly. "Enlighten me."

Johanna cleared her throat; taking a sip of the murky brown water she had just recently been allowing herself to drink-in small doses. "When the Avox comes back to take our plates away you'll be hiding just behind the door so that when I hand him our plates and kick him where it hurts, you can jump him while he's down."

Peeta blinked once. "He has a gun."

"He has a gun," Johanna imitated, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I saw that already moron. That's why, while he's tumbling to the ground, I'll grab it.

Peeta eyed her suspiciously. "I'm not sure about this Johanna…"

"How's your spoon doing, Peeta?"

"It broke."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Her snarky voice was cut off by keys at the door. She nearly pushed him to behind it, as she gathered up the plates.

An Avox with brilliant red hair poked his head in, looking at Johanna with a friendly smile on his sad face. She smiled back, handing him the dirty dishes.

"Here you go." Just as he reached out for them she brought her foot back and kicked him down under with as much force as she could muster, throwing the plates onto the bed. She turned back and, grabbing his gun and using it against him, pitched him forwards into the room. He fell to the ground with a thud, covering his head with his hands to protect himself against more blows.

Peeta walked over cautiously, and plopped himself down, looking up at Johanna expectantly. "Now what?"

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"What! This was your plan! What do you mean 'I dunno'?!?" He whispered back loudly, throwing a quick glance at the Avox who seemed to be in no rush to escape. Strange.

"Well…I guess we could….Whoa! What do you think you're doing?"

Her foot came down on the Avox's hand hard as he reached for something in his uniform.

His hurt eyes pleaded with her to let him grab what he wanted to. Peeta gently nudged Johanna's foot away. "He's not going to hurt us. In fact…he looks…so familiar."

The Avox smile at Peeta, pulling out a little notepad and pen from his pocket.

"Do I know you?" Peeta asked as the Avox scribbled something down.

"How could you know him?" Johanna questioned. "He's an Avox. Are you acquaintances with many? Or do you just like to have criminals as friends?"

Peeta looked at her blankly. "Johanna, shut-up."

The Avox placed the notebook in Peeta's hand.

'_You do know me. I used to buy buns from your families bakery. Remember?'_

Peeta looked back at him with wide eyes, nodding his head. Of course! How could he forget!

Peeta's words fell out all at one time, making no sense whatsoever. "How…what….huh?"

The Avox scribbled something else down.

'_I got replaced when they found out I was part of the rebellion movement. '_

"What's going on?" Johanna demanded, sticking her head into the conversation.

"I know him. He was the Head Peace Keeper in our district. Johanna, this is perfect-."

"So!" She snapped back. She leaned in, whispering to Peeta, though he was sure his old friend could still hear her. "That means squat! He's probably been brainwashed by the Capitol-it doesn't matter who he was before-."

The Avox thrust a piece of paper in her hands.

'_I'm going to help you get out.'_

"How can we trust you?" She asked.

'_Got any other options?'_

And Peeta and Johanna both knew, they didn't.


End file.
